Cartoon Chaos
by JJ Rust
Summary: HPAnimaniacs Xover.  When Dean's spell backfires, Yakko, Wakko and Dot run amuk at Hogwarts.


"This is the funniest thing I've ever seen in my life!"

Dean Thomas glanced to his right to find Harry Potter lying on his side laughing hysterically. To his left Seamus Finnigan also howled. Dean turned back to the transparent floating red sphere containing the videotape. On a screen above it the teacher asked Yakko to count to a hundred.

"'_One, two, skip a few, one hundred.'"_

When the teacher ordered him to count every number Yakko replied, _"'Come on, it's only a six-minute show."_

Harry and Seamus laughed again. Even though he'd seen this episode of _Animaniacs_ several times before, Dean still chuckled. Heck, he'd seen the "Potty Emergency" bit thirty times and still laughed his arse off every time. He couldn't wait to show that one to Harry and Seamus.

"We need to send this to Muggles Studies," said Seamus. "That class would be a riot then."

"Hey, you want to see something really cool?" Dean lifted his wand. "I've been practicing a spell where I can enlarge the scene to make it fill the whole room. It'll be like we're right in the show."

Harry and Seamus cheered him on to do it.

Smiling, Dean aimed his wand at the screen and began reciting the spell as the teacher stenciled an "F" on Wakko's forehead. He laughed on the last word.

The animated scene floating above their dorm room expanded, then contracted.

"Is it supposed to do that?" asked Harry.

"Aw, dammit." Dean scowled. "I messed up the . . ."

A brilliant white glow engulfed the bodies of Yakko, Wakko and Dot. The cartoon classroom, the screen and the red bubble collapsed on themselves and vanished.

But the Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister remained in their room.

"Hey, what happened to the show?" Seamus threw out his arms and looked to Dean.

"I don't know." Dean shook his head. "Don't worry. I'll get it going again."

He aimed the wand at the videotape lying on the floor.

"Hey, careful where you point that thing. You could put someone's eye out."

Dean's eyes bulged. He fixed his gaze on Yakko, who stood arms akimbo looking at him.

"Dean?" Harry slowly got to his feet. "Did he just talk to you?"

"Of course I was talking to him," said Yakko. "I don't see you jabbing sticks at people."

Dean's mouth fell open. The wand slipped from his grasp as he gawked at the Warners. How could they be interacting with them? They were cartoon characters for crying out loud?

"Boy, Dean. Did you mess up with that spell." Seamus never took his eyes of the Warners.

Dot suddenly shot over to Seamus and clasped her hands together. "Ooooh. He's Irish. Come on. Let's dance."

In a blur Dot flew out of the room and returned a second later, wearing a green and red step dancing dress. She swirled around Seamus like a cyclone.

Dean gasped when he saw his friend wearing the same dress as Dot.

"What the hell!" Seamus looked down at his new attire in astonishment.

From nowhere a hard-driving Celtic tune filled the room. Dot smiled and began to step dance. A stunned Seamus also moved his feet to the quick rhythm. My God, was he under and Imperius Curse?

"Dean, do something." Harry's head swiveled between him and their dancing roommate.

"What?"

"Anything!" Seamus hollered.

Dean bent down to pick up his wand when Wakko jumped on top of Harry's head.

"Get off!" Harry swatted at the cartoon character. Wakko easily avoided Harry's swipes.

"Did you know you have a stain on your head?" Wakko spoke in a voice that made him sound like one of the Beatles. He suddenly produced a rag and a can of furniture polish. "I'll get it."

He sprayed white foam all over Harry's forehead. Harry roared and continued to swat at Wakko to no avail.

"La la laaa la laaaa." Wakko put on a crocked smile and wiped the foam off Harry's forehead.

"Dean, make it stop, dammit!"

"Aw, still there." Wakko examined Harry's famous lightning bolt scar. "I know!"

He produced a scouring pad and rubbed it over Harry's forehead.

"Aaargh!" Harry stumbled back, tripped over his trunk and crashed to the floor.

Yakko slid over to his brother and stared down at Harry. "Well, you knocked him out cold. But at least his head's squeaky clean."

"Harry! You all right?" Dean jumped over the trunk and squatted beside Harry. He groaned and slowly sat up.

"Hey!" Seamus yelled. "They're getting away!"

The Warners bounced out of the room, singing, _"Boingy, boingy, boingy . . ."_

Dean helped Harry to his feet and stared at the open door the Warners had just disappeared through.

"Come on." Harry looked to both Dean and Seamus. "We have to catch them."

"I'm not going out there like this." Seamus pointed to his step dancing dress.

A female scream filtered up from the Common Room.

Dean swallowed. He couldn't begin to imagine what the Warners were doing down there.

"Come on!" Harry insisted. He ran out of the room. Dean took off a second later, followed by a reluctant Seamus.

The trio burst into the Common Room. Dean skidded to a halt a gaped at the sight of a smiling Yakko draped around Parvati Patil.

"You're pretty." The animated creature waggled his eyebrows.

Yakko planted his lips squarely on Parvati's. The Indian girl pushed him off her and screamed.

"I think she likes you." Wakko grinned at his brother.

"Oh wonderful." Dot clasped her hands. "We're going to have a wedding."

Dot sped out of the room and returned a second later. She spun around Parvati. Dean, Seamus and Harry started toward her.

They only managed a couple steps before they halted. Dean's eyes widened at the sight of Parvati Patil in a wedding gown. Dot bounded up to her wearing a pink dress.

"I've always wanted to be a bridesmaid."

Yakko flew to Parvati's side and wrapped an arm around her. "You're gonna love this, babe. For our honeymoon, we're going to . . . Billings, Montana!"

"Get off me you . . . thing!" Parvati smashed her bouquet of white roses over Yakko's head. A kaleidoscope of colors swirled in his eyes as he fell to the floor.

Seconds later, Yakko lifted his head. A dreamy expression covered his face. "Wow. Love really does hurt."

Dot folded her arms and shook her head. "Didn't anyone tell you it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Come on."

The Warners bounced out of the Common Room, singing, _"Boingy, boingy, boingy . . ."_

Parvati drew quick breaths, her gaze shifting from the Common Room exit to Dean, Seamus and Harry.

"What the hell are those things?"

"They're cartoon characters from one of Dean's videotapes."

Parvati glared at Dean. He winced and cast his eyes to the floor.

"Well how do we . . ." Parvati paused. "Seamus? Are you wearing a dress?"

"You can thank Dean and his stupid _Animaniacs_ for this."

Now both Seamus and Parvati stared daggers at him.

"Look, guys." Harry stepped forward. "We have to stop these things."

Two distant screams from the staircase leading to Gryffindor Tower caught their attention.

"Come on." Harry headed for the exit, followed by Seamus and Parvati.

Dean shook his head. "I'm going to be in so much trouble."

**XXXXX**

Ginny Weasley bit down on her lip as she watched Professor Snape stalk from desk to desk, examining everyone's Instant Growth Potion. As usual, he had nothing good to say of anyone's concoction . . . unless they happened to be a Slytherin.

The corners of her mouth twisted. She wondered what Snape would find wrong with her potion. That vile scum loved to find any excuse to fail Gryffindors in general, and Weasleys in particular.

"Professor Snape seems to be in a worse mood than usual," said the dreamy looking girl with long dirty blond hair and radish-shaped earring sitting next to her. "He may have stepped on a Wrackspurt. Dead Wrackspurts can affect a person's mood, you know."

Ginny glanced at her Potions partner, Luna Lovegood. "I don't think Snape needs a Wrackspurt to make him more miserable. It just comes naturally to him."

Ginny's muscles tightened as Professor Snape strode over to their desk.

"Miss Weasley. Miss Lovegood. Let's see how badly you botched this potion."

Ginny narrowed her eyes and pushed her cauldron closer to Snape. He bent over to inspect the greenish-gold substance inside.

The classroom doors banged open. Ginny and Luna whipped their heads around.

"What is the meaning of . . ."

Snape's voice trailed off. Ginny drew her head back in surprise.

_What the hell are those things?_

"Look!" The tall black and white . . . thing pointed at Snape. "It's Count Chocula!"

The shorter, dopier-looking thing bounced onto Ginny's desk. She jumped back, while Luna stared at it in curiosity.

"I love your cereal. Do you have any? I'm starving."

Snape shook with anger. "Who . . . What are you?"

"Wakko." The creature shook Snape's hand vigorously.

"Yakko!" The tall creature wrapped his hands around Wakko's and Snape's.

"Dot!" The female thing sat on Snape's shoulder. "I'm the cute one."

Snape closed his eyes. His head shook so violently Ginny though it would explode.

"Get off of me!"

Snape ripped his hand out of Yakko and Wakko's grip. He then pushed Dot off his shoulder.

"What are these things?" Ginny's eyes darted among the strange creatures.

"I don't know." Luna's protuberant eyes locked on Yakko. "They must be an entirely new species. How fascinating."

Yakko got right up in Luna's face, looking her dead in the eye. The Ravenclaw girl didn't move a muscle.

"You know, sister. I've heard of getting lost in someone's eyes, but you could hide the whole U.S. Army in those things."

Luna giggled.

Ginny's hand slipped beneath her robes. Her fingers wrapped around her wand. These things didn't seem violent, but . . .

"What are you doing in my classroom!" Snape raged, his face going from pasty white to crimson. "Where did you come from! I demand answers! Now!"

"Oooh." Wakko stared into Ginny's cauldron, oblivious to the seething Potions professor. "This looks yummy!"

"Wait! Don't!" Ginny reached out.

Too late. Wakko grabbed the cauldron and dumped its entire contents down his throat.

Ginny gasped and stared with wide eyes at the creature. So did everyone else in the class . . . except Luna. She just canted her head and smiled, gazing at Wakko.

The thing grimaced and pressed his hands against his stomach. Ginny's heart pounded in fright. What would happen to someone who drank an Instant Growth Potion?

Before she could decide who to call for, Madam Pomfrey or Hagrid, Wakko belched.

The entire room shook. Ginny clenched her teeth and covered her ears. The floor swayed under her feet. She stumbled back as a greenish-gold gusher shot out of Wakko's mouth.

The room suddenly fell silent. The quake stopped. Ginny removed her hands from her ears and stared at Wakko, who wore a guilty expression.

"Excuse me."

Someone in the back of the class cried. Ginny's head whipped around. Her jaw fell open.

Globs of Instant Growth potion slid down Colin Creevey's face. He ran his hands through his hair . . . which had been turned into a cluster of bright yellow flowers.

Dot jumped onto Colin's shoulder and plucked several flowers, which only made him cry louder. She then jumped from desk to desk and perched herself on Snape's shoulder.

"For you." She beamed at Snape.

He sneered and threw the flowers to the floor. "I will not tolerate this . . . anarchy!"

"And I won't tolerate being next to hair like this." Dot cringed as she ran her hands through Snape's greasy black hair. "I think it's makeover time!"

The three creatures shoved Snape into a chair. In an instant frothy suds covered the professor's head. Yakko and Wakko were busily painting Snape's fingernails bright pink.

Ginny shook her head in disbelief. She knew of no magical creatures that could do this. Hell, they didn't even look real. They looked like someone had brought to life characters from a comic strip in _The Daily Prophet._

The creatures whirled around Snape in a blur. When the cyclone-like movement stopped, Ginny gaped at the sight before her.

Snape sat in the chair wearing a white ankle-length flowery dress. His dark hair rolled past his shoulders and actually sparkled. Bright red lipstick adorned his mouth and his fingernails glowed pink.

Ginny would have laughed had shock not numbed her. Everyone else in the classroom also appeared taken aback seeing Snape in drag . . . except Luna, who just smiled dreamily at the whole scene.

"Wow." Yakko rocked back on his heels. "I bet you won't be lonely on Saturday night anymore."

A small growl percolated in Snape's throat. Ginny felt goosepimples form on her arms as the growl grew louder. She tensed, bracing for what she knew was about to come.

Snape roared loud enough to rival a dragon. He shot out of his chair and yanked out his wand.

"IIIIIII don't think he likes the dress," said Yakko. "Maybe we should go."

The creatures hurried for the door. Snape screamed, blue light flying from his wand. Ginny ducked under her desk, along with all the other students . . . except Luna. Ginny grabbed the girl's robes and pulled her down.

A sudden silence fell over the room. Ginny swallowed and poked her head up.

The creatures were gone. Snape glared at the door, seething, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth.

The rest of the class slowly rose. Snape stared at them, then at his dress, then back at the students.

"Class dismissed."

**XXXXX**

"I think this should be more than enough for what we have in mind, George."

"I agree, Fred."

Fred Weasley stared at the huge box of chocolates in front of him, smiling proudly.

"Those have got to be the most disgusting things you two have ever come up with."

Fred looked across the Gryffindor table at Angelina Johnson and shrugged. "Disgusting, but very funny.

"Jimmy will attest to that," George chimed in. "Won't you?"

The twins aimed their gazes at the brown-haired American exchange student sitting between Angelina and Alicia Spinnet.

"Oh yeah. It was a riot." Jimmy O'Bannon shot them a brief scowl.

Fred just smiled, remembering when the hockey-loving wizard unwittingly ate one their Snot Rocket Specials during the celebration for Harry after he completed the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"So what are you going to do with them?" Katie Bell nodded to the chocolates.

"I figured we'd leave them over at the Slytherin table." Fred glanced over his shoulder to said table.

"Make for some great lunchtime entertainment." George smiled.

Angelina slammed her fork on her plate. "Do it another time. I am not going to eat my lunch while looking at a bunch of Slytherins covered in bogeys."

"C'mon, Ang. Look at the audience we have before us." Fred spread his arms, taking in the entire Great Hall. "This is a prime . . ."

He nearly fell off his seat when a strange creature suddenly dropped from the sky and landed in the middle of the table. Katie and Alicia yelped. O'Bannon's eyes widened. Lee Jordan said, "Whoa! Cool!"

Another creature, smaller and definitely female, appeared moments later.

"What the hell are these things, Fred?" George furrowed his brow at them.

"No idea, George. But they look kinda funny."

"Okay . . ." O'Bannon aimed his unblinking eyes at the creatures. "Why are the _Animaniacs_ standing on our table?"

"The who?" George canted his head.

"The _Animaniacs._ Yakko, Wakko and Dot. It's a Muggle cartoon. I used to watch it all the time during the summer."

"Oh good, a fan." Yakko pulled out a notebook, scrawled his name on it and handed it to O'Bannon. "Better hold on to that, kid. It could be valuable someday."

Fred chuckled. He had no idea who these _Animaniacs_ were, but they were entertaining.

"Wow, look at all the food here." Yakko scanned the Gryffindor table as dozens of astounded eyes locked on him. "How the heck is everyone here not as fat as a whale?"

"Low carb diet," said Dot. "It's all the rage."

Fred and George chuckled again.

"I don't know where these things came from, George. But I hope we can keep them."

Another creature bounced into the Great Hall, a framed photo under his arm. That had to be Wakko, Fred assumed.

"Hey everybody, look what I found."

Wakko held up a photo of a man in a black and gold hockey uniform. Fred sucked down a surprised breath and looked to O'Bannon.

Fire burned in the American's eyes. He bared his teeth and leapt across the table. Wakko easily jumped out of his reach.

"Gimmie that!"

Wakko waggled his finger. "You didn't say please."

O'Bannon's breaths hissed like a steaming tea pot. "That is my autographed photo of Ray Bourque. One of the greatest Boston Bruins in history. I waited outside of a sporting goods store for three hours, in five degree weather, so I could get it. Now give it back to me."

Wakko frowned and looked at the photo. "You know. This picture's missing something. I know." The creature pulled a salt shaker out of its pants. "It needs salt."

He sprinkled salt on the photo, tossed it in the air and opened his mouth. Fred howled when the photo disappeared down Wakko's throat.

Angelina gasped. George and Lee laughed.

O'Bannon looked catatonic. His jaw began to quiver. For a moment Fred thought his American friend was going to cry.

"NOOOOOO!" Anger lines dug into O'Bannon's round face. His blazing eyes fixed on Wakko. "You ate my autographed Ray Bourque photo you son of . . ."

Yakko pulled out an air horn. A piercing wail saturated the Great Hall.

"Someone's being a potty mouth." Dot wagged her finger at O'Bannon.

Yakko walked up to him, arms akimbo. "I think someone needs to have his mouth washed out with soap."

The creature pulled out a huge bar of soap and rammed it into O'Bannon's mouth.

Fred and George fell over one another in hysterics.

"This is the most fun I've ever had at lunch, George."

"Me too, Fred."

"Oh good, I'm still hungry."

Fred turned . . . and nearly choked on his laugh. Wakko picked up the box of Snot Rocket Specials and downed the whole thing.

"Um, Fred?"

"Yes, George."

"How many Snot Rocket Specials did you have in there?"

"Forty."

The muscles in George's neck tightened. "I think we should duck, Fred."

"I think you're right, George."

The twins slid off their seats and knelt under the table. Lee Jordan did likewise moments later.

An explosive sneeze rocked the Great Hall. Dozens of screams followed.

Tensing, Fred slid out from under the table.

"Wow, would you look at this."

Sticky green mucus and bogies covered the tables, floors, windows, students and teachers in the Great Hall.

A shriek caused Fred to jump. He turned and saw Katie, wearing a disgusted look and staring at the thick film of snot covering her robes. Angelina, Alicia and O'Bannon were also dripping with snot.

Wakko wiped his nose with his sleeve. "Excuse me."

Yakko put his arm around Wakko. "IIIIIIII think we better go."

The three creatures darted out of the Great Hall.

Angelina screamed in anger. She ripped out her wand from beneath her sticky robes.

"I'M GONNA KILL THOSE THINGS!"

Angelina tore out of the Great Hall.

"Wait for me!" Alicia followed, as did Katie.

"Save a piece of 'em for me!" Wand in hand, O'Bannon ran after the girls.

Seconds after O'Bannon disappeared, Fred saw Harry Potter run by the entrance, stop and peer into the Great Hall. His jaw dropped and he slapped his hands over his face. After shaking his head, he hurried off in the direction of the _Animaniacs._ Right behind him was Dean Thomas. Then came Seamus Finnigan.

"Oi! Is Seamus wearing a dress?"

Before Fred could answer his brother, Parvati Patil ran by . . . wearing a wedding gown!

He whirled around and grinned wide. "Oh, we _can't_ miss any of this, George."

"I'm with you, Fred."

**XXXXX**

Dean skidded to a halt when he heard a wail mixed with anger and horror. He swallowed when he recognized the voice.

"This is not going to be good."

He hesitantly slid past Harry and peered around the corner. His legs turned to jelly.

Professor McGonagall stood in the middle of the corridor, her face and gray hair singed. On the floor lay her pointed hat, smoke and flames pouring out from the bottom.

Harry stepped around the corner and cautiously approached McGonagall. "Um, Professor? Are you all right?"

McGonagall drew in a couple breaths. "Those things . . . they turned my hat into a rocket. A rocket! What are those creatures? Where did they . . ." McGonagall canted her head. "Finnigan. Why are you wearing a dress? And Miss Patil. What are you doing in a wedding gown?"

"Those _Animaniacs _did this to us," Parvati answered.

"_Animaniacs?_ What in the name of Merlin are _Animaniacs?"_

"They're from one of Dean's videotapes," replied Seamus. "He tried to make the picture bigger and wound up bringing those lunatics into our world."

Dean glowered at Seamus. _Traitor._

McGonagall marched up to Dean. He swallowed, trying to avoid the witch's steely gaze.

"Mister Thomas," she said in a low, menacing voice. "I don't care what it takes. Find those creatures, put them back in your _viddytip_ and clean up any mess they've made."

"Um, yes Professor."

McGonagall stormed past him, stopped and turned. "Oh. Fifty points from Gryffindor."

Seamus, Harry and Parvati scowled at him.

All four of them jumped at a chorus of screams.

Three Beauxbatons girls darted around the corner. Yakko and Wakko jumped over them and landed in front of them. Their eyes turned into large Valentine hearts.

"Hellooooooooo, Nurse!"

Both Warners puckered their lips and edged closer to the Beauxbatons girls.

The French witches screamed and ran off, pursued by Yakko and Wakko. Dot bounced into sight at stared at Dean, Seamus, Harry and Parvati.

"Boys. Go fig."

Dot ran after her brothers.

"So how are we supposed to get those stupid things back in the videotape?" Seamus glared at Dean.

"Don't look at me like that. How am I supposed to know?"

"Well you better come up with something. Those things are a bloody menace."

"Look, guys." Harry held up his hand. "Why don't we try to find Hermione? Maybe she can come up with an idea."

Dean felt his muscles loosen. Of course. Hermione. If anyone could figure out a solution to this, it was the bushy-haired walking encyclopedia.

"Does anyone know where she is?" Parvati looked to them all.

"Probably the library," Seamus replied. "This is Hermione, after all."

Just as they reached the library, they encountered Hermione exiting with an armful of books.

"Hermione!" Dean said breathlessly. "You gotta help us. The _Animaniacs_, one of my videotapes. They . . ."

"Yes, I've heard. Anyway, I've done some research. This has happened before, with Muggle-borns using spells to make videotapes work inside Hogwarts. Something goes wrong with the spell, and characters from the shows manifest themselves in our world. The last time this happened was eight years ago with a tape of _Monty Python and the Holy Grail._ The Knights Who Say Nee were particularly annoying from what I read."

"Nevermind that." Harry licked his lips. "Does it say how to send them back to their show?"

"Of course it does. But it's not easy. We have to convince these characters to return to their shows. From all the accounts I've read, the characters are very reluctant to do that when they've had a taste of our world."

"Okay then." Dean clapped his hands. "I'll go back to my room and get the videotape set up. You guys just lure them back there."

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Seamus folded his arms.

Dean chewed on the inside of his cheek for a few seconds, until he glanced at Parvati.

His lips peeled back in a huge grin.

Parvati cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

**XXXXX**

The videotape revolved in the floating red bubble. The 3-D screen above it showed an empty cartoon classroom and an exacerbated old teacher. Dean paced the room, heart thumping. He tried not to look at Parvati, who glowered and tapped her foot. She was not thrilled about her part in this plan.

Five more minutes past before he heard a rush of wind blow through the door. Yakko appeared in a tuxedo. His tongue rolled out his mouth and hit the floor. His eyes again turned into Valentine shaped hearts.

Parvati took a step back.

Wakko hopped into the room. "I feel so blessed to be your best man on your wedding day, Yakko." He blew his nose in his sleeve.

Dot appeared in a pink dress. "I still get to be a bridesmaid."

"Guys, hold it." Dean held up his hands. "There isn't going to be a wedding."

Yakko turned to him. "Back off, pal. I saw her first."

"No. My friends just told you Parvati wanted to marry you to bring you back to our room. Look, you guys are cartoon characters. You don't belong in our world. You have to go back to your show."

In a flash Yakko stood in front of him, his wide eyes filled with sadness. "Wait, Dean. Please. You don't understand what it's like. Being trapped in the same show, doing the same things over and over again. Out here, there are so many new things to do, new people to meet. We don't have to follow a script. We have freedom in your world. Freedom to pursue our dreams. To find love. To be whatever we want to be. Please, Dean. You can't deny us this gift."

"There they are!"

Dean, Parvati and the Warners looked to the door. A furious Angelina Johnson stood in the front of a group that included Harry, Seamus, Hermione, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Jimmy O'Bannon and the Beauxbatons girls Yakko and Wakko had chased. All looked as equally livid as Angelina. They also all had their wands out.

Yakko turned to Wakko and Dot. "On second thought, maybe we should just return to the show."

The Warners jumped into the screen.

Dean quickly raised his wand and shut off the videotape.

His shoulders sagged. He breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the crowd.

"Well, glad that's over with."

They all still looked mad.

Dean swallowed, then forced a smile. "Okay, I'm sorry for all the trouble they caused . . . and I caused. But you have to admit, some of what they did was rather funny."

He laughed nervously.

Everyone else brought up their wands.

Minutes later the crowd dispersed, leaving Dean standing in the middle of the room with a duck's bill, donkey ears, a baboon's butt and frog legs.

Not long after everyone left, Fred and George walked into the room. The studied Dean for a few moments before Fred slapped him on the back.

"Don't get down on yourself, Deano. What you did today surpassed some of our best pranks."

Dean looked and Fred and groaned. _Oh, that makes me feel loads better._

- THE END -


End file.
